


Maniac

by Xazz



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Coffee, Domestic, Enemy Lovers, M/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29384697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xazz/pseuds/Xazz
Summary: Drifter putswhatin his coffee???
Relationships: The Drifter/Shin Malphur
Kudos: 25





	Maniac

**Author's Note:**

> Me and my boy acelion were talking about stupid ShinDrift headcanons while playing and concluded Drifter’s a fucking maniac

There weren’t a lot of warm fuzzy mornings at the hole in the wall in the Annex Drifter called a living space. It barely held a bed, on the floor, a counter top with a sink and hot plate on it, and a counter top mini fridge that could only fit a couple cans of beer and a gun. Because of course Driftr kept a gun in his fridge. Never knew if something was going to get’cha while you were popping open a cold one.

Shin put his arm over his face with a grimace. His inner monologue was starting to sound like Drifter. That wasn’t good.

At the little counter Drifter was whistling to himself. Shin could smell coffee being steeped. The one perk of passing out on Drifter’s shitty bed was the coffee in the morning.

“Better get your ass up, hot shot, or I’m going to drink it all,” Drifter said.

Shin pushed himself up on his elbows, sheet falling down around his waist. “And risk shitting yourself during commentary? I’d _pay_ to see that,” Shin said. Drifter just gave him a sideways look.

Shin did get out of the bed and after picking at the various clothes littering the floor found his pants and his belt, they were not near each other. He pulled them on and went over to the counter, brushing his hair back with his fingers so he didn’t look so fucked out. He didn’t need Wolf giving him looks.

Drifter had two mugs on the counter. One for Shin, one for himself. He’d been here too much. Drifter knew how he liked it. Black with the tiniest amount of sugar. Drifter’s was pale with some sort of creamer. Which was odd since Drifter only kept beer, bullets, and a gun in his fridge.

Drifter was throwing away the grounds and rinsing out the press he used. No room on the counter for an actual coffee maker. Shin eyed the cups and then grabbed Drifter’s coffee, just to see what some pale coffee tasted like.

He gagged when he took a sip, the coffee burning his tongue and mouth in more ways than just scalding water would. “Woah now, you don’t want that,” Drifter said and took the mug back.

“What the fuck did you put in there?” Shin gasped, his tongue numb from the pain and it felt like it was eating through the thin skin on the inside of his cheek.

“Milk?” Drifter said, confused.

“That’s not milk.”

“Really, I just put milk in it,” Drifter said.

“It’s eating the lining of my mouth away. What the fuck is that?”

Drifter looked confused. “I keep telling you, it’s just milk. You lactose intolerant or something, Malphur.”

Shin was getting annoyed Drifter was leading him along. “Stop fucking with me. What the fuck is it— let me see it,” he demanded.

Drifter shrugged, “Sure, bud. I keep telling you what it is,” and Drifter reached under the counter into one of the cabinets. He pulled out a solid steel canister with a screw top.

Shin took it and opened it, looking into it. “... This is radiolarian fluid,” he said slowly.

“Yeah,” Drifter said like Shin was the crazy one. “Vex milk, that’s what I said.’

Shin stared at him. “I’d ask why you’re putting radiolarian fluid in your _coffee_ but I’m pretty sure I don’t want to know.”

“It’s got a kick, what can I say?” Drifter shrugged and took a sip of the coffee. He didn’t show any reaction. Shin wasn’t sure if Drifter was fucking with him or he actually enjoyed it. Both options were upsetting and Shin _really_ regretted sleeping with Drifter now because he was such a fucking weirdo.

Shin said nothing and just went and gathered up the rest of his clothes, pulling them on. “Okay, you’ve weirded me out enough for the week, bye,” he said as he pulled the hood of his cloak up.

Drifter was leaning agains the counter, not even trying to hide he’d been enjoying himself watching Shin get dressed. “So that mean you don’t want yours, hot shot?”

Shin was half way out the little room when he stopped, back tracked, and grabbed the cup by the rim. “If you’re lucky I’ll bring it back,” and left. Drifter just laughed to himself after him. Shin looked down at the coffee on the other side and it was black. Oh thank the Traveler. He took his helmet off and drank it on his way out of the Annex. As usual he was annoyed at how good a cup of coffee Drifter could make. Well, one of the perks of staying the night he supposed.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it leave a comment!


End file.
